


A Visit

by meianoite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meianoite/pseuds/meianoite
Summary: Leo and Guang-Hong are in a long-distance relationship, Leo comes to visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ried (riiiied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts).




End file.
